


the boy who mends

by charjace



Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: how willex meet in theit's a dark place without youau
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	the boy who mends

He had just finished up in the library, he had been studying so he could get into a good college and move out of his parents' home. It was getting harder to live there, his parent’s being  _ cold _ towards him and have been for years ever since he came out. Then, six months ago – he lost his friend, and the coldness felt even colder. There had been a  _ brief _ moment when his mother had hugged him, where she had consoled him for the loss of one of his best friends but it was short lived because when he got back after staying the night at Luke’s, it was back to the way it had been. The only ones talking to him were his siblings. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Alex walks out of the place – headphones covering his ears as the music fills his ears.

Not really paying attention to his surroundings, Alex did still feel kind of numb. He supposes it comes with having lost someone close to you. Getting caught up in his thoughts, and not being able to hear due to his headphones, must have been the reason that he practically  face planted the ground as someone crashed into him.

Groaning, Alex pushed off his headphones about to go off on whoever it was, when he noticed the stranger. The stranger was attractive and looked to be his age, and Alex was a little gobsmacked. Quickly shaking his head, he offers his hand out to the stranger who takes it and they help each other up off of the ground. “I’m sorry man,” The stranger says.

“I was too caught up in my head, and my music,” Alex replies, pointing to his headphones that hung around his neck – soft music playing from them. 

“Still, I’m sorry dude. Hey, let me repay you. Let’s say... I buy you a milkshake and burger at the diner down the road, tomorrow night?” The stranger offers as he bends down to pick up his skateboard. “I mean... that is if you’re into that.”

Feeling himself blush a little, Alex gave a small nod of his head, “No. Yes. I mean... I would like that. Is six okay for you?”

The bright smile the stranger gives, makes one of his own appear, “Yeah. Six sounds good. See you then.” Then, off the stranger went of his skateboard, but he looks back to give Alex a playful wink before disappearing from view, and Alex couldn’t stop the smile that was on his lips.

Willie. The stranger’s name was  _ Willie _ , and Willie made Alex feel good and made him feel warm. Alex didn’t want to let that feeling go. It’s been a few months now, and last week they made it  _ official _ , they were dating and being with Willie helped him in ways that Alex hates to admit that his friends couldn’t. He puts it up to the fact that Willie didn’t know Reggie, and for a moment he could let go of his guilt and grief surrounding the loss of his friend. Alex was healing, he knows it.

He was laying with his head in Willie’s lap as they sat in his boyfriend’s room, and Alex was airing out some of the things he was worried about. He was worried about Luke; he was worried about himself and what it means for him. That thinking of his friend doesn’t  _ hurt _ so much as it did anymore.

“That’s a good sign Alex,” Willie tells him, running his fingers softly through Alex’s blond hair. “It means you’re healing. Everyone deals with death in different ways, not everyone takes the same time to heal. You aren’t forgetting him are you?”

“No, I’m not. I could never forget him,” Alex answers, and he’s not. Reggie’s notebook lays in his nightstand drawer, barely touched. One day, though Alex does believe he would be able to go through it fully and  _ not _ break down. He’s not there yet, but – he will be. “He was my best friend.”

“Here’s an idea, why not, on his birthday or a day that is important to you and him, or to you, Luke and Reggie, or whatever and just,  _ do _ something in honour of him. Be it, have his favourite food or drink. Have that day be where you  _ do _ talk openly about him,” Willie suggests, looking down at his boyfriend with a fond smile.

“Okay,” That sounds like a good idea, he’d have to talk to Luke about it. Talk things out with him, while also trying to figure out what exactly was going on with his friend. Alex thinks there is something  _ up _ with his friend, but right now he doesn’t know what it is. Alex sits himself up and leans in to press a soft kiss to Willie’s lips, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's like... not good i'm not good at writing willex and this is my first ever solo willex piece in any form of it


End file.
